Mario Kart 64 - TFG's Custom Drivers Collections
|image1= |caption1 |creator=TeamFaustGames |downloadlink=MEGA |version=3 |releasedate=18.6.2018 (V1) 30.8.2018 (V2) 31.8.2018 (V2.5) 2.2.2019 (V3) }} Mario Kart 64 - TFG's Custom Drivers Collections is an ROM-Hack made by TeamFaustGames. It has 33 Roms, which is replaces any various video-game characters/vehicles, such as Gran Turismo, F-Zero, Grand Theft Auto, TwinBee, Pokémon, Need For Speed, The Simpsons, Carmageddon, Beavis & Butt-Head, South Park, Baldi Basics, Paper Mario, 7 GRAND DAD, Gradius, Hover! and Extreme-G. Those rest characters/vehicles are original. Drivers 'MK64 FistMan and co' * Fist Man * Final Boss Man * Mr. Green Limousine * Emolga * Mr. Red Cabrio * Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z * Mr. Cyan Muscle Car * The Dark Guy 'MK64 GTASA Chars' * Carl Johnson * Sweet * Ryder * Cesar Vialpando * OG Loc * Snakehead * Big Smoke * Frank Tenpenny 'MK64 Mustang and co' * Ford Mustang Cobra R * Dodge Viper GTSR Concept * TwinBee * WinBee * Sly Joker * Amuse Carbon R * GwinBee * Black Bull 'MK64 Lancer and co' * Mitsubishi Lancer * Subaru Impreza * White Cat * Fighting Comet * Mazda 787B * Green Panther * BMW 320i * Mitsubishi Pajero 'MK64 A4 and co' * Audi A4 * Audi TT-R * Ford Escort * Ford GT40 * Toyota MR-S * Crazy Bear * Mighty Typhoon * Jet Vermilion 'MK64 FalconXR8 and co' * Tickford Falcon XR8 * Honda NSX * Ford RS200 * Wind Walker * Peugeot 905 * Great Star * Opel Calibra * Toyota RSC 'MK64 FalconMKII and co' * Falcon MK-II * Iron Tiger * J.B. Crystal * Astro Robin * Twin Noritta * Volkswagen New Beetle RSI * Mighty Hurricane * Wild Boar 'MK64 HotViolet and co' * Hot Violet * King Meteor * Red Gazelle * Night Thunder * MINOLTA Toyota 88C-V * Audi Pikes Peak Quattro * Hyper Speeder * Land Rover Range Stormer 'MK64 Cultus and co' * Suzuki Cultus * Saleen SR Widebody * Panoz Esperante GTR-1 * Lotus Elise GT1 * Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe * Fire Ball * The Stingray * Silver Thunder 'MK64 FTO and co' * Mitsubishi FTO * Citroën Xsara * Daihatsu Storia * Plymouth PT Spyder * Jaguar XJR15 * BMW M3 GTR (Gran Turismo 4 version) * Nismo GTR LM Road Going * Chrysler Phaeton 'MK64 DragonBird and co' * Dragon Bird * Blue Thunder * Deep Claw * Wonder Wasp * Volkswagen W12 Nardo * Big Fang * Blood Hawk * Luna Bomber 'MK64 Corvette and co' * Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport * Venturi Atlantique 600 * Nissan Calsonic Skyline * Dome Zero * Chevrolet Corvette Stingray * Alfa Romeo 155 2.5 V6 * Chevrolet Corvette C5R * Chevrolet Silverado SST 'MK64 DeltaHF and co' * Lancia Delta HF * Lancia Delta S4 * Nismo 270R * Lancia Stratos * Kooper * Ampharos * Poliwrath * Mazda MX-Crossport 'MK64 Trueno and co' * Toyota Sprinter Trueno * Nissan 350Z Concept LM Race Car * Little Wyvern * Mitsubishi Tarmac Rally Car * Nissan Silvia * Suzuki Escudo * Max Damage * Timmy Burch 'MK64 ZTune and co' * Nismo Fairlady Z Z-Tune * Moon Shadow * Elegance Liberty * Space Angler * Vector M12 * Panzer Emerald * Death Anchor * TVR Speed 12 'MK64 Celica and co' * Toyota Celica * Mad Wolf * Green Machine * Toyota GT-ONE * Toyota Supra * Yellow Machine * Homer Simpson * Blue Machine 'MK64 SPhantom and co' * Sonic Phantom * Super Piranha * Butt-Head * Beavis * Sauber Mercedes C9 * BMW M3 GTR (Need For Speed Most Wanted version) * Pagani Zonda C12S * Mr. Tractor / Volvo Terror 'MK64 BFalcon and co' * Blue Falcon * Queen Meteor * 1st Prize * Golden Fox * Audi Nuvolari Quattro * Fire Stingray * Wild Goose * Gotta Sweep 'MK64 Focus and co' * Ford Focus * Pastel * Pennzoil Nismo GT-R * Green Amazone * Nissan Motul Pitwork Z * Fire Scorpion * Mercedes-Benz CLK Touring Car * Fat Shark 'MK64 ListerStorm and co' * Lister Storm V12 * Mazda BP Falken RX-7 * AMG Mercedes 190 E 2.5 * Gillet Vertigo * RUF CTR Yellow Bird * Barney Gumble * Audi R8 / Audi Le Mans Quattro * Purple Machine 'MK64 Zembero and co' * Zembero * Inwerso * Dr. Frogut * Dr. Proto Disco * Bentley Speed 8 Race Car * Brawl Man * Arwette * Tah Poxor 'MK64 DarkFistMan and co' * Dark Fist Man * Nissan GT-R Concept * Cosmic Dolphin * Silver Rat * Arts and Crafters * Mr. Airhorn * Magic Seagull * Dark Schneider 'MK64 SparkMoon and co' * Spark Moon * Bunny Flash * Rolling Turtle * Toyota Corolla * Pink Spider * Groovy Taxi * Rainbow Phoenix * Infiniti FX45 Concept 'MK64 Mazda6 and co' * Mazda 6 * Mazda RX-8 Concept * Loctite Zexel GT-R * Peugeot 206 * Tommy Kaira ZZ-II * Aston Martin V8 Vantage * Aston Martin Vanquish * Dodge RAM 1500 'MK64 GrandDad and co' * Grand Dad * Mitsubishi Starion 4WD * Lotus Esprit Sport 350 * Honda Civic * Hyundai Accent * Lotus Carlton * Bulk Bogan * Buick GNX 'MK64 SaleenS7 and co' * Saleen S7 * Ford GT90 * Cizeta V16T * Chaparral 2D * Hyundai Clix Concept * Callaway C12 * Volvo 240 GLT Estate * Plymouth Superbird 'MK64 Latios and co' * Latios * Latias * Alpine A310 1600VE * Nissan 240RS Rally Car * Nissan BLUEBIRD Rally Car * Jaguar XJ220 LM * HPA Motorsports Stage II R32 * BMW M5 'MK64 ShelbyGT350R and co' * Shelby Mustang G.T. 350R * Ford GT Concept * XANAVI HIROTO GT-R * ASL Garaiya * BLITZ ER34 D1 SPEC * Cadillac CIEN * Pontiac Sunfire GXP Concept * Lamborghini NOMAD Diablo GT-1 'MK64 EspaceF1 and co' * Renault Espace F1 * Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX TwinTurbo 2seater * BMW 2002 Turbo * Mercedes-Benz SL 600 (R129) * Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe * Beige Machine * Grey Machine * Cyan Machine 'MK64 AIMachinesInvasion' * Brown Machine * Lime Machine * Light Blue Machine * Pink Machine * Red Machine * Magenta Machine * Sea Green Machine * Black Machine 'MK64 AIMachinesInvasion Part2' * Turquoise Machine * Lavender Machine * Olive Machine * Bronze Machine * Chartreuse Machine * Dark Blue Machine * White Machine * Gold Machine 'MK64 VicViper and co' * Vic Viper * Hover! Drone * Formula TFG * Formula TFG 2 * Formula TFG 3 * Mr. Tank MK-II * Roach * Neon 'MK64 FormulaTFGInvasion' * Formula TFG 4 * Formula TFG 5 * Formula TFG 6 * Formula TFG 7 * Formula TFG 8 * Formula TFG 9 * Formula TFG 10 * Formula TFG 11 Screenshots (In-Game) MK64TFGHack-DodgeViperGTSRConcept-in-KalimariDesert.jpg|Dodge Viper GTS-R Concept in Kalimari Desert MK64TFGHack-BlackBull-in-BowsersCastle.jpg|Black Bull in Bowser Castle MK64TFGHack-3Player-WarioStadium.jpg|GwinBee, Sly Joker and Black Bull in Wario Stadium MK64TFGHack-Accent-and-Carlton.jpg|Hyundai Accent and Lotus Carlton in Choco Mountain MK64TFGHack-HoverDrone-in-BansheeBoardwalk.jpg|Hover! Drone in Banshee Boardwalk MK64TFGHack-Impreza-in-FrappeSnowland.jpg|Subaru Impreza in Frappe Snowland MK64TFGHack-MrTankMKII-in-YoshisValley.jpg|Mr. Tank MK-II in Yoshis Valley MK64TFGHack-TwinBee-in-RoyalRaceway.jpg|TwinBee in Royal Raceway MK64TFGHack-TwinBee-WinBee-and-GwinBee.jpg|TwinBee, WinBee and GwinBee in Cup Ending Screenshots (Select Screen) SelectScreen-MK64 FistMan and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 FistMan and co) SelectScreen-MK64 GTASA Chars.png|Select Screen (MK64 GTASA Chars) SelectScreen-MK64 Mustang and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 Mustang and co) SelectScreen-MK64 Lancer and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 Lancer and co) SelectScreen-MK64 A4 and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 A4 and co) SelectScreen-MK64 FalconXR8 and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 FalconXR8 and co) SelectScreen-MK64 FalconMKII and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 FalconMKII and co) SelectScreen-MK64 HotViolet and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 HotViolet and co) SelectScreen-MK64 Cultus and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 Cultus and co) SelectScreen-MK64 FTO and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 FTO and co) SelectScreen-MK64 DragonBird and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 DragonBird and co) SelectScreen-MK64 Corvette and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 Corvette and co) SelectScreen-MK64 DeltaHF and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 DeltaHF and co) SelectScreen-MK64 Trueno and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 Trueno and co) SelectScreen-MK64 ZTune and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 ZTune and co) SelectScreen-MK64 Celica and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 Celica and co) SelectScreen-MK64 SPhantom and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 SPhantom and co) SelectScreen-MK64 BFalcon and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 BFalcon and co) SelectScreen-MK64 Focus and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 Focus and co) SelectScreen-MK64 ListerStorm and co.png|Select Screen (MK64 ListerStorm and co) Glide64_MARIOKART64_423.png|Select Screen (MK64 Zembero and co) Glide64_MARIOKART64_424.png|Select Screen (MK64 DarkFistMan and co) Glide64_MARIOKART64_426.png|Select Screen (MK64 SparkMoon and co) Glide64_MARIOKART64_427.png|Select Screen (MK64 Mazda6 and co) Glide64_MARIOKART64_428.png|Select Screen (MK64 GrandDad and co) Glide64_MARIOKART64_433.png|Select Screen (MK64 SaleenS7 and co) Glide64_MARIOKART64_434.png|Select Screen (MK64 Latios and co) Glide64_MARIOKART64_435.png|Select Screen (MK64 ShelbyGT350R and co) Glide64_MARIOKART64_436.png|Select Screen (MK64 EspaceF1 and co) Glide64_MARIOKART64_437.png|Select Screen (MK64 AIMachinesInvasion) Glide64_MARIOKART64_438.png|Select Screen (MK64 AIMachinesInvasion Part2) Glide64_MARIOKART64_439.png|Select Screen (MK64 VicViper and co) Glide64_MARIOKART64_440.png|Select Screen (MK64 FormulaTFGInvasion) Sprites RealCarsLosePort.png|Real Vehicles' Lose Portrait FZeroMachinesLosePort.png|F-Zero Machines' Lose Portrait Trivia *All Cars' Lose Portraits stand of the text "PWNED!", which is inspired from this video, UrinatingTree - Hard Drivin' Review. The audio from this video were also used for Dodge Viper GTSR Concept's voice. *Lancia Delta S4's voice are taken from this video, Snapping turtle attack by DRoarbeck. *Toyota GT-ONE's voice, Space Angler's voice and Golden Fox's voice are taken from this Racing Fan-Game Schmump Go-Karting. Even, Golden Fox has voice-mixed with King Cold's voice from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *Wild Goose's voice used Master Roshi's voice from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Even, his victory quotes used actual Pico's voice from F-Zero GX, since because Pico's voice and Master Roshi's voice sounds similar. *In V3 Update, all drivers stats were changed with using MK64 Mod Tool. **Silver Thunder is most of slowest acceleration, the number says at "1.2". At least, it has fastest Max speed. **All Formula TFG's handling are quicklier than Peach, Toad and Yoshi. They're also lightest weight than Toad, except Formula TFG 11, because this one has Bowser's Weight. **Roach and Neon has powerful stats, like it says at in actual game Extreme-G. **Silver Thunder, Fire Stingray, Luna Bomber, Fat Shark, Roach and Neon's Max Speed are most of Fastest than Peach, Toad and Yoshi. The Speed meter stands 63 km/h for 50cc, 73 km/h for 100cc and Extra Mode, and 78 km/h for 150cc. **The Dark Guy, Big Smoke, Black Bull, Crazy Bear, Jet Vermilion, Wild Boar, The Stingray, Blue Thunder, Suzuki Escudo, Panzer Emerald, 1st Prize, Wild Goose, Gotta Sweep, Fire Scorpion, Brawl Man, Tah Poxor, Dark Schneider and Mr. Tank MK-II's Max Speeds are halfly faster. The Speed meter stands 61 km/h for 50cc, 71.5 km/h for 100cc and Extra Mode, and 77 km/h for 150cc. **Dragon Bird is the heaviest of the replaces of Mario collection. **Iron Tiger is the heaviest of the replaces of Luigi collection. **Cizeta V16T is the heaviest of the replaces of Peach collection. **Mercedes-Benz SL 600 (R129) is the heaviest of the replaces of Toad collection. **Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Coupe is the heaviest of the replaces of Yoshi collection. **Barney Gumble, Mr. Airhorn and Mr. Tank MK-II are the heaviest of the replaces of Donkey Kong collection. **Roach is the heaviest of the replaces of Wario collection. Videos Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack) - TwinBee - Star Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack) - WinBee - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack) - GwinBee - Flower Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack) - Big Smoke - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack) - Fist Man - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V2.5) - Gotta Sweep - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack) - Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R - Flower Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack) - Dodge Viper GTSR Concept - Flower Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V2.5) - Fire Scorpion - Star Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V2.5) - Blue Falcon - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack) - Lancia Delta S4 - Flower Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V3) - Latios - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V3) - Beige Machine - Flower Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V3) - Cyan Machine - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V3) - Cizeta V16T - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V3) - Chaparral 2D - Flower Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V3) - Grand Dad - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V3) - Bulk Bogan - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V3) - Vic Viper - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V3) - Mr. Tank MK-II - Special Cup Mario Kart 64 (TFG Hack V3) - Neon - Special Cup External links *DeviantART *Blog Polls - What's your favourites driver from my MK64 hack?